Tarzan e Jane
by Lady Muise
Summary: Você sofre um acidente, seu avião explode, você se vê perdida em uma ilha. Logo, a única coisa que resta é o desespero, certo? Errado, pois ainda há uma esperança… Um único homem te resgata e te salva "Eu havia feito a coisa certa ao salvar aquela garota?" "Não, eu não havia feito a coisa certa. Céus, como uma mulher podia falar tanto!" Você nunca imaginou que isso realmente podi
1. Chapter 1

_**Escrita por Becky Mounsey e Mih Levesque**_

Eu estava na parte mais alta daquela ilha precisava daquele tempo só pra mim, para refletir sobre minhas escolhas e caminhos. O dia estava nublado como meus pensamentos que foram interrompidos por algo que caia na terra firme. Parecia um avião com suas asas cobertas por fogo. Levantei-me e fui em direção ao local do desastre para ver se alguém sobrevivera.

_Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa, ser filha do embaixador da ONU cansa a beleza de qualquer um. Pior do que aprender tudo que seu pai sabe para poder seguir os passos dele é ter que ficar viajando nesses jatinhos particulares de quinta categoria. Antes de poder reclamar pela demora da viajem o jatinho foi tomado por uma grande turbulência, a ultima coisa que vi foi às asas pegando fogo, então minha mente foi tomada por uma grande escuridão._

Tinha que ser rápido se quisesse salvar alguém antes do avião ser totalmente tomado pelas chamas. Com muito esforço consegui abrir a porta, a primeira coisa que avistei foi a cabine do piloto, onde este se encontrava morto. Sua cabeça completamente coberta de sangue estava perfurada por um pedaço de ferro que provavelmente havia se soltado das ferragens. Fui em direção aos passageiros, só havia uma mulher, ela estava ferida na fonte, verifiquei sua pulsação para meu alivio ou não ela estava viva, puxei a com certa força rompendo o cinto segurança e soltando seu pé que estava preso entre algumas malas que havia por todo avião, e céus que tanto de malas para só uma pessoa.  
Retirei-a rapidamente, enquanto o fogo devorava o avião. Estava levando-a para a cabana quando escuto a explosão do avião atrás de mim. Não havia sobrado nada, apenas ferrugens, entrei na cabana, coloquei a garota deitada na cama e fui cuidar de seus ferimentos, terminado isso, fui ate lagoa recolher um pouco d'água.

_Abri meus olhos de vagar, minha cabeça latejava e não conseguia distinguir um palmo a minha frente, me sentei no que parecia uma cama primitiva e finalmente consegui focar minha visão. Não faço a mínima idéia de como fui parar na casa do Tarzan!__  
Tentei me levantar mais parei quando vi alguém entrando na cabana..._

A lagoa não ficava muito longe da cabana, se encontrava no meio de um clareira rodeada por altas arvores. Ao vir para essa ilha, trouxe bastantes mantimentos, somente a água eu buscava naquela lagoa de águas cristalinas. Enchi o galão de água e voltei em direção a cabana, na minha cabeça uma pergunta reinava "Eu havia feito a coisa certa ao salvar aquela garota?" ainda me perguntava isso quando entrei na casa e a vi acordada tentando se levantar.

'_Quem é você? Onde eu estou? Cadê a Jane?'  
Comecei a disparar perguntas e mais perguntas das quais nenhuma tive resposta. Será que ele é mudo? Surdo? AAA... é minha maquiagem aposto que está toda borrada! Cadê minha maleta?  
'Oi! Dá pra me responder? Não é educado ignorar as pessoas.'  
Nunca fui com a cara do Tarzan agora então..._

Definitivamente a resposta pra minha pergunta era "Não, eu não havia feito a coisa certa. Céus como uma mulher podia falar tanto!" Continuei ignorando suas perguntas, enquanto colocava o galão em cima da mesa, coloquei um pouco de água no copo e entreguei a ela.  
'Toma!' disse apenas e me afastei.

_Fiquei encarando-o por um bom tempo, até que percebi que ele estava falando sério. Acho que ele não vai responder nenhuma pergunta minha... Mas ele podia ser um pouco mais gentil. Se eu morri, definitivamente estou no inferno, e olha! Acabei de conhecer o capeta. Espero que no inferno tenha salão de beleza.  
'Olha aqui seu Tarzan, que está mais pro lado de Shrek...' – ia terminar minha frase apontando o dedo pra aquela cara que nunca viu um tratamento na vida, mas quando me levantei, senti que meu pé não estava no lugar. – 'AAAAAH' – gritei de dor e não me agüentei em pé, fui com tudo ao chão._

Ok, além de bocuda e faladeira ela era idiota, dei um suspiro longo, e olhei pra cima como se perguntasse a Deus o porquê daquilo, eu só queria um tempo de paz e sossego, para repensar na vida, e não ter que salvar uma garota de um avião em chamas e ainda ouvir sua voz estridente no meu ouvido, me virei pra ela que ainda estava caída no chão. Com todo cuidado ou não, a peguei no colo e coloquei delicadamente na cama ajustando sua cabeça no travesseiro e fui ver o seu pé.  
'Está quebrado' disse olhando pra ela.

'_Jura? Nossa, chegou a essa conclusão sozinho ou precisou de ajuda? É CLARO QUE ESTÁ QUEBRADO' – reclamei e gritei de dor.  
Nossa Senhora como dói, nunca mais digo que a pior dor no mundo é a dor de um bife tirado pela minha manicure Clair.  
'Tá doendo!' – reclamei de novo – 'Faz alguma coisa!' – já chorava de dor._

Arqueei apenas uma sobrancelha olhando para aquela garota.  
'Cala boca, sua voz me irrita!' dei uma ultima olhada no pé dela e saí da cabana. O pé dela necessitava engessar, mas óbvio, eu não tinha como fazer aquilo por ela, rapidamente providencie uma tala e voltei pra dentro.  
'Vou colocar seu pé no lugar, vai doer.' Disse pra ela ' No três, 1...' coloquei no lugar...

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' berrei 'Você disse no três!' olhei pra ele com raiva mas em troca recebi um olhar diferente, parecia que ele conferia se eu estava bem, tenso!  
Fiquei observando ele enfaixar meu pé, e por um instante eu achei seu abdômen tão bonito quanto o rosa! Acho melhor ele colocar a camisa ou eu colocar minha cabeça no lugar também._

'Com essa tala vai melhorar, descanse agora e mais tarde conversamos' disse isso e me retirei, saí da cabana. Fui até a praia, tentar pegar um peixe e refrescar a cabeça, quem sabe assim eu resolveria o que fazer agora. Não podia e nem queria ficar com aquela garota comigo, tirei a bermuda que estava com ela ficando apenas de boxer e entrando no mar em seguida. Logo eu peguei um belo peixe e depois de limpá-lo voltei para perto da patricinha mimada e comecei a prepará-lo para o jantar, já estava escurecendo.

_Resolvi não contestá-lo desta vez, eu sei ser grata quando eu quero. Fiquei observando a cabana, e olha que o negocio é até morável. A micro sala ficava emendada na cozinha onde se encontrava poucos eletrodomésticos que funcionava através de um gerador. O quarto também hiper pequeno tem um banheiro menor ainda, mas é arrumadinho e limpinho. Tudo bem que a casa da Fifi (minha cadela) é maior que essa cabana, mas uma coisa que aprendi com meu pai é não reclamar de barriga cheia, sempre há alguém pior que você. Tenho muita dó do Tarzan! Falando nele, nunca vi uma pessoa tão seca e grosa na minha vida, realmente ele é um animal da selva... Um animal sarado da selva... Merda eu vou sonhar com isso!  
Não demorou muito para poder me perder em meus pensamentos e cair em um sono reconfortante e talvez profundo._

Cheguei à porta do quarto pra ver como estava a patricinha, ela estava dormindo, agora que finalmente ela havia fechado a matraca eu pude ver seu rosto melhor, que era muito bonito por sinal, tinha que confessar, sua tez branca combinando com seus cabelos de incrível tonalidade rosa deixava-a mais bonita, nunca havia visto aquela cor, fiquei realmente tentado em perguntar se era natural, mas ao lembra da voz estridente dela, resolvi deixar de lado, desci o olhar para seus lábios que ficavam mais atraentes quando fechados, dei um sorriso de lado já estava começando a pensar demais, não via a hora de me livrar daquela garota e voltar para minha paz habitual.  
Voltei pra cozinha pra ver como estava o preparo do peixe, fiz umas batatas pra acompanhar, enquanto terminava de cozinhar fui para fora observar as estrelas, que estavam muito bonitas naquela noite.

'_TARZAN!' berrei da cama 'DA PRA ME AJUDAR AQUI?' não podia pisar no chão, então alguém tinha que me ajudar.  
Me sentei na cama e dei uma ajeitada no visual, eu preciso achar minha mala de primeiros socorros logo, minha unha está gritando por socorro. A propósito, eu sonhei com o Tarzan e acredite, não gostei de ser a Jane._


	2. Capítulo 2

Dei um suspiro resignado, fui até a porta do quarto com olhar mais assustador que eu possuía e olhei bem pra aquela rosada.  
'Meu nome... Não é Tarzan! E o que foi pra ficar me gritando que nem uma maritaca azeda?'

_Ok, aquele olhar me assustou, acho que vou dar o cartão do meu psicólogo pra ele transtorno bipolar não é uma coisa legal, se bem que ele não foi super gentil nenhuma vez... Será que ele é um psicopata? Claro que não, se não ele já teria me matado, não teria?  
'Então qual é seu nome?' – perguntei não deixando transparecer meu medo – 'E maritaca azeda é a sua avó!' – resmunguei – 'A propósito, tô com fome!'_

'Eu não tenho avó, e o jantar já está pronto, vem eu te levo.' – Ajudei-a se levantar, segurei em sua cintura enquanto ela segurava no meu ombro. Tenho que confessar que a Jane tinha um cheiro bom. Levei-a até a mesa onde ela se sentou, servi um prato para ela, e sentei na outra cadeira em frente à dela.

_Acho que a pancada na minha cabeça está fazendo com que eu veja coisas ou caia em completo delírio, eu juro que me arrepiei com o toque do falso Tarzan. Ok, foco!  
O peixe estava muito apetitoso, mas eu prefiro muito mais o do Pierre (meu cozinheiro).  
'Não vai mesmo dizer seu nome?' – perguntei novamente – 'Você até que quebra o galho como cozinheiro, sabia?'_

"Cozinheiro?" ok aquela garota, já estava passando dos limites embora deva confessar que estava começando acha-lá engraçada. 'Com certeza não é Tarzan... Jane, agora me diga, para onde você estava indo? Qual o seu nome? Alguém está procurando por você agora? Porque do seu avião só sobrou cinzas... ' disse e depois coloquei um pedaço de peixe na boca.

'_Com certeza não é Jane' – falei com a voz mais debochada que pude – 'Estava indo pra casa, e meu pai deve estar me procurando, e meu avião só sobrou cinzas porque ele pegou fogo, dãã'  
Se ele acha que eu vou responder tudo e ele ficar calado, tá muito enganado. Pode ir tirando seu pônei da chuva... Que desaforo!_

'Você é quem sabe Jane, você passa a noite aqui e amanhã damos um jeito de entrar em contato com seu precioso papai.' - disse sarcástico, me levantei e coloquei o prato na mesa e sai da cabana, fui pra beira do mar, a noite estava mais quente do que o dia, o céu repleto de estrelas, puxei a gaita do bolso da minha bermuda fechei os olhos e comecei a tocar uma música suave, me relaxando naquele ambiente.

'_Não sabia que o Tarzan tinha conhecimentos musicais' – me sentei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando as estrelas.  
Se você acha que euzinha vou fica sozinha em uma cabana no meio do nada, ta muito enganada, imagine o tanto de bicho que deve ter por aqui? Só de pensar fico toda arrepiada.  
Catei um pedaço de pau e fiz como bengala, o que eu nunca achei que ia usar, e fui atrás do Tarzan, mesmo ele tendo seu jeito frio e um olhar assassino, me sinto incrivelmente protegida ao seu lado.  
Mas quando eu voltar pra casa vou ter que fazer um tratamento de varizes, porque ficar pulando até a praia deve ter me acrescentado milhares delas. Eca!_

Estava concentrado nas notas da musica que nem havia percebido que ela estava do meu lado, parei de tocar e fiquei olhando para aquela imensidão de água. Por toda minha vida, bem não toda mas a grande parte dela, fiquei sozinho e até gostava dessa solidão, mas, de alguma forma estava gostando da companhia daquela garota, dei um longo suspiro, eu estava começando a agir e a pensar como um sentimental, dei mais outro suspiro, e sem olhar para a rosada ao meu lado eu disse, numa voz baixa mas que ela pudesse ouvir. 'Sasuke, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.'

'_Prefiro Tarzan!' – sorri de lado – 'Prazer! Sakura, Haruno Sakura' – não estendi a mão porque algo me dizia que ele não ia apertar.  
Um arrepio correu por todo meu corpo quando finalmente o encarei, a luz da lua combinava perfeitamente com sua pele... Tenso!  
Sacudi minha cabeça na intenção de voltar ao normal e tirar todos os pensamentos impuros de minha cabeça. Não sei se voltei ao normal, mais retirei os pensamentos impuros!_

Não respondi, acho que ela até sabia que eu não ia fazê-lo. Me virei pra ela, passando meu olhar por todo o seu corpo, comecei pelo pé enfaixado, fui subindo o olhar, a calça dela estava detonada, com alguns cortes, no joelho e na coxa, mostrando a pele branca, subi o olhar, ela usava um tomara que caia com escritos rosa "I Love Pink" arqueei um das minhas sobrancelhas, "bem sugestivo!" pensei. Continuei com meu olhar ate parar no seu rosto, vi que ela também me observava, e ao olhar nos seus olhos pude ver que era claros, não podia ter certeza, pois só contava com a luz da lua, mas na minha opinião eram verdes, combinava mais com ela. Ao perceber que eu a encarava, suas bochechas adquiriram um suave coradinho, ao ver aquilo não resisti e acabei dando um sorriso de lado.

'_Tá aqui por que Tarzan?' – arrumei logo um assunto. Maldita pele branca! Odeio quando fico vermelha!  
Fiquei observando as estrelas, esperando que pelo menos dessa vez eu tivesse uma resposta, e essa espera fez com que o anjinho do sono aparecesse mais cedo do que eu esperava.  
Mas dali eu não ia sair tão cedo. 1° que não tenho força nenhuma pra voltar quicando 2° eu me sinto muito bem ao lado dele 3° sempre ouvi falar que banho de lua faz bem pra pele._

'Precisava de paz para pensar' – ok, eu realmente não fazia idéia do porquê de ter respondido aquela pergunta, eu podia ter deixado-a no vácuo como eu fazia com um monte de pessoas mais algo dentro de mim me impeliu a responder. "Ah, só faltava essa, agora dei pra pensar que nem gay" Eu realmente precisava que aquela garota fosse embora, dei um outro suspiro, perdi a conta de quantos suspiros eu dei somente naquele dia, provavelmente mais do que o ultimo ano todo. "Suspiro é coisa de gente fraca" meu pai vivia dizendo. Balancei a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, me virei na direção de Sakura, eu havia gostado do nome, na verdade combinava com ela, e com o cabelo, e com a roupa, céus a mãe dela devia ser fissurada em rosa.

'_É melhor a gente entrar, para você descansar sua perna'- Não esperei ela responder me levantei e a levantei junto, carregando a no meu colo.  
'Você fica muito cuty cuty quando fica assim, sabia?' – mais que merda eu to falando? Que ele fica lindo quando tem um surto de bondade? Fazer é a mais pura verdade.  
Eu acho melhor evitar grandes aproximações, como agora por exemplo... Meu deus! Quem sou eu? Sério não estou me reconhecendo, cadê aquela menina que pisa em cima de todo mundo? Que recusa grandes ajudas e que anda de nariz empinado? Cadê aquela menina que só tem quedas por modelos famosos e sarados?  
Pai, acho melhor o senhor chegar logo. Antes que eu tenha uma queda pelo Tarzan._

Meu estoque de bondade estava me superando, eu Uchiha Sasuke cuidando duma fedelha mimada, só podia ser brincadeira, entrei na cabana com ela ainda no meu colo e coloquei-a deitada na cama. Ótimo, além de tudo ia perder a minha preciosa cama, bem que eu podia mandá-la dormir no sofá afinal de contas eu havia salvado a vida dela não era assim?  
Desviei meus pensamentos, a deixei em cima da cama e fui pro armário pegar um travesseiro, a noite estava quente não seriam necessários cobertores, peguei o que precisava e fui em direção a sala, deixei o travesseiro e voltei para o quarto onde peguei uma bermuda e fui ao banheiro tomar banho. Senti seus olhos em mim durante todo o meu percurso. Entrei no banheiro, tomei uma ducha fria e sai rapidamente com a toalha no pescoço enxugando meus cabelos molhados, não enxuguei meu corpo, fazia bastante calor.

_Ui! Sério, vou sonhar com isso de novo! Às vezes acho que ele me provoca só pode, quem em sã consciência sai todo molhado sem camisa mostrando seu belo peitoral e sacudindo seus perfeitos cabelos negros com a toa... Credo! Olha o que eu to falando! É a minha cabeça, o ferimento foi profundo só pode!  
Acho melhor eu parar de olhar... Eu disse parar! Sakura para com isso! Affe eu me odeio!  
Após ele finalmente sair do quarto peguei uma blusa dele e fui tomar meu banho, o qual não foi nada agradável, meus arranhões arderam muito e tive que ter muito cuidado para não molhar o pé enfaixado. Sai do banheiro com uma blusa branca do Sasuke que parecia muito com um vestido da Chanel que saiu na coleção passada (odiei essa coleção) e me deitei na cama tomada pelo cansaço o que me ajudou a pegar logo no sono... E que sono, quer dizer... E que sonho!_

Aquela noite não foi exatamente o que se podia chamar de uma "boa noite de sono" além do sofá não ser lá tão confortável, acabei sonhando com a garota de cabelos rosados do quarto ao lado. Como foi o sonho? Esquece, isso você não arranca de mim nem sobre tortura. Me levantei ao nascer do sol, fui para a parte alta da montanha onde fiz alguns exercícios matinais e logo voltei para cabana para fazer o café da manhã, estou me sentindo um cozinheiro, coisa que por acaso não me agradou, preparei um café simples, rápido mais nutritivo. Fui até o quarto ao lado ver como ela estava.

_Lá estava eu na copa de uma árvore muito alta, embaixo leões famintos tentavam dar uma de macacos e escalar a árvore para me pegar, em cima urubus esperavam minha morte para poder comerem meus resto, estava confiante que sobreviveria por um bom tempo, mas tudo se acabou quando o galho da árvore se partiu e eu caí. Juro que via a morte dentro da boca dos leões, mas no ultimo segundo algo me puxou... Lá estava ele, Sasuke, com a tanguinha do Tarzan se balançando nos cipós. Suspirei aliviada por continuar viva, mas não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada, já que meu Tarzan havia me beijado... Jesus que beijo foi aquele! Mas o infeliz tinha que gritar e bater no peito com a mão que não me segurava 'oooooouuuouuoooouuouo'( n/a:isso foi o grito do Tarzan ok ?)_

_Acordei assustada, aquele grito ainda soava em minha cabeça, mas quando relembrei o beijo toda aquela cena de cipós, tanguinha, o sol iluminando seu rosto... Me deu um surto rosa choque e agarrei meu travesseiro e como no sonho me entreguei ao beijo perfeito, só que meu rosto ficou mais rosa choque do que meu surto quando avistei meu Tarzan ali na porta, joguei o travesseiro do outro lado da cama e dei um sorrisinho amarelo._

Ok, aquilo estava realmente estranho, caminhei silenciosamente até o quarto ao lado, onde encontrei a rosada abraçando o travesseiro e o beijando, minha sobrancelha arqueou automaticamente ao ver aquela cena _"Mais que diabos é isso?"_ ao que parece a Jane perdeu interesse no Tarzan e preferiu o travesseiro dele. Ela sorriu um sorriso amarelo. Aquela garota era doida, totalmente doida, balancei a cabeça desviando esse pensamento e falei.  
'O café da manhã já tá pronto.' disse e sai do quarto.

_Ele deve ter achado que eu sou uma perua louca. Me arrumei e fui quicando para a pequena cozinha, adivinha o que tinha de café da manhã?! Frutas! A comida típica do Tarzan, sorte a dele que eu como frutas porque senão ele teria que dar uma jeito de ir no hipermercado e trazer torradas diet com geléia de morango escocês porque as geléias gregas são horríveis.  
Comi o suficiente, meia laranja, um pedaço de mamão e uma rodela de abacaxi. Acho que Sasuke me encarou por um bom tempo, mas tentei desviar meu olhar do dele o máximo que pude, mais quando terminei de comer não teve como escapar, aqueles olhos negros pereciam que liam minha alma pink, e por um momento achei que adoraria ser a Jane._

Já tinha tomado o café, então fiquei a encará-la enquanto ela comia, comeu apenas algumas frutas, "Por isso é tão magra" desci o olhar coisa que eu estava fazendo muito ultimamente. Até que a Jane tinha jeito. _"Para Sasuke, olha o que você tá pensando agora."_

_O clima ali estava ficando rosa desbotado de tão tenso, então me levantei e fui quicando até o sofá de dois lugares que ocupava um grande espaço da micro sala, me sentei e acomodei meu pé na mesinha.  
'Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?'  
'A gente eu não sei, eu vou tentar entrar em contato com seu responsável, e você vai ficar quieta, descansando a sua perna' disse enquanto me levantava e seguia para a porta, por aquela estar mexendo muito comigo, resolvi me afastar, afastar sempre é bom, evita coisas desagradáveis.  
'Quer tanto se ver livre de mim assim?' observo suas costas já que ele estava saindo novamente.  
Às vezes acho... Ok toda vez eu acho que ele sai para poder não socar a minha cara, o que eu fiz pra ele? Tudo bem que eu sou um pouco enjoada às vezes, mas isso não é motivo para odiar uma pessoa, ou é?_

Ignorei novamente sua pergunta, talvez porque ela realmente não gostaria da resposta, porque querendo ou não eu estava querendo me livrar dela.  
Há alguns dias, meu irmão sofreu um acidente fatal, ele era meu único parente vivo, depois desse acidente, resolvi tomar um tempo pra mim, deixei a empresa sob os cuidados do meu amigo Naruto e fui para aquela ilha.  
Era uma ilha particular, pequena, na parte mais alta dela, havia um barraco, com um rádio para eu me comunicar com o resto do mundo, mas pro meu azar ou não, parecia que algum bicho havia entrado nele, como eu não sei. O rádio parecia com defeito, nada que eu não pudesse resolver, mas demoraria um pouco de tempo, e paciência, coisa que eu não estava no momento. É, a Jane pink teria que se conformar em ficar mais alguns dias na ilha.

_Ok. Eu acho, na minha opinião particular que ele realmente não está nada feliz com minha presença ali, e realmente estava louco para se ver livre de mim.  
Vou esperar só esse maldito pé ficar bom e dou um jeito de sair daqui, nem que seja pro outro lado da ilha. Eu sei quando não sou bem vinda.  
Me levantei, fui até a porta e sai quicando mata a dentro. Eu também precisava esfriar a cabeça e colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Só espero não me perder! Medoo!_

Quando voltei, Sakura já não se encontrava mais na cabana. _"Onde raios aquela maluca se enfiou"_ dei uma olhada na praia, nada! Só faltava ela ter dado uma de desbravadora. Suspirei de novo, e fui atrás dela, ainda era cedo, mas estava formado nuvens no céu, bem que eu podia deixar ela por ai, mas existia animais naquela ilha, ela podia encontrar com uma cobra por exemplo, peguei minha faca, ao estilo facão e me dirigi a entrada da mata, por onde ela provavelmente havia ido.

_Andei um grande percurso parando várias vezes para descansar, enquanto eu andava minha cabeça ia a 100km/h, me bateu um baita desespero em lembrar que meu pai não tinha notícias minhas, acho que a minha ficha ainda não tinha caído, estava tudo parecendo um sonho, mas infelizmente eu não acordei.  
Então voltando a minha cruel realidade eu me lembrei do Tarzan, como se eu pudesse esquecê-lo! Suspirei, acho que estou pegando essa mania dele. Parei em uma árvore para descansar e poder me apoiar, já que estava ficando sem ar só de lembrar no Tarzan... Antes de imaginá-lo de tanguinha de novo, um barulho muito familiar me fez parar de respirar.  
Encarava aquela cobra ali na minha frente sem reação alguma, não daria pra correr, não daria pra gritar e muito menos para me mexer. Prendi a respiração, e tentava mentalmente acalmar meu coração... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, EU VOU MORRER!" ... Falhei na parte de tentar me acalmar, estou completamente apavorada. "NÃO QUERO MORRER JOVEM!" "AINDA TENHO QUE CONHECER O BRAD PITT" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." .  
Meu desespero foi tanto que resolvi correr, o que me arrependi de ter feito. A cobra deu o bote e foi direto em minha batata, cai no chão de dor, tanta dor que só conseguia gritar._

Parei no lugar ao ouvir aquele grito, tentei me localizar, e localizá-la também, apressei o meu passo até chegar numa parte um pouco afastada da cabana, com muitas árvores em volta.  
Procurei-a em todo o lugar até que vi seu corpo caído atrás de uma árvore, me aproximei mais. Parei ao ver o motivo do grito, era uma cobra, não sabia o nome dela, mas pude perceber que era peçonhenta, peguei um pedaço de pau, e a afastei do corpo caído. Ao me livrar da cobra verifiquei Sakura, para o meu alívio, ela estava viva, mas sua respiração estava descompassada, não entrei em desespero tinha que agir rápido, levantei as barras da calça a procura do local da picada, achei em sua batata direita.  
Fiz os primeiros socorros, tirando o veneno e o isolando, na cabana havia instrumentos de primeiro socorros e soro, peguei seu corpo mole em meu colo e sai correndo em direção a cabana.  
Ela delirava, dei toda a medicação que ela necessitava, com o rádio quebrado não havia como eu pedir ajuda, fiz ela ingerir bastante água, eu realmente estava ficando preocupado com ela.  
Entardeceu, anoiteceu e ela ainda não tinha recobrado a consciência, estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado, o cansaço batia em mim e acabei adormecendo na cadeira ao lado da cama.

_Acordei mais tonta do que quando cai do avião, meu corpo todo doía. "aaaaaaaa" dei um pulo quando vi minha calça rasgada, minha calça da Gucci! Foi então que percebi que havia recebido tratamento, olhei para meu lado e vi Sasuke dormindo, uma cara exausta, provavelmente ficou o dia inteiro cuidando de mim. Dei um sorriso fofo, o mesmo que dou quando alguém fala que meu cabelo é perfeito.  
Ainda tonta me estiquei na cama para poder cobri-lo com o lençol, estava escuro e não queria que ele ficasse resfriado, acho que ainda não estou nada bem, só o esforço de ter me esticado me deixou mais tonta ainda, então voltei a me deitar, mas por mais sonolenta que eu estivesse não dava conta de parar de olhar meu Sasuke ali, deitado quase que do meu lado... Lindo!_


	3. Chapter 3

Já era dia, devia ser umas sete horas senti que alguém me observava, abri meus olhos lentamente, meu corpo estava dolorido eu devia ter passado a noite toda naquela posição.  
SAKURA, olhei para ela e qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que era ela a dona dos olhos que me observavam.  
'Como você está?', seu rosto ainda estava pálido, fique um pouco preocupado, afinal, picadas de cobra podiam ser fatais.

_Sorri de lado, ele realmente se preocupou comigo. Isso será um avanço na evolução? Ele está criando sentimentos finalmente? Ok eu não posso falar nada, acho que também estou mudando. Deve ser essa ilha, será que é a ilha de LOST? Não! Foco Sakura. Foco!  
'Estou... Hum... Sei lá! Acho que estou normal.' – disse por fim. Na verdade eu acho que não estou nada bem. Ando tendo sonhos estranhos, pensamentos pervertidos, etc...  
Cadê meu psicólogo?_

Levantei da cadeira onde eu estava sentado e sentei na borda da cama, coloquei minha mão direita em sua testa medindo sua temperatura.  
'Está um pouco quente', olhei para sua face corada, levantei da cama, comecei a andar pelo quarto. Dei um suspiro e falei. 'Você ta louca garota? O que foi que te deu para sair por ai numa ilha que você não conhece, com um pé machucado? Quer ser morta é? Quer que eu seja condenado por assassinato? Você bebeu, fumou alguma erva aqui da ilha? E eu que pensei que você fosse mais responsável!', Disse tudo isso no meu tom calmo, ela parecia um pouco assustada, mas eu também fiquei... Um pouco.  
Afinal é a Jane! "Oh Deus, o que eu estou pensando agora? Será que quando fui retirar o veneno também fui atingido? É melhor eu pegar um ar."

_Bem... Eu ia falar de como me arrepiei quando ele tocou minha testa e blablabla, mas o que ele fez logo depois me deixou muito mais arrepiada... Arrepiada de medo? Não, acho que não foi somente de medo, foi também de espanto/susto.  
Quando ele começou a andar pelo quarto e logo depois a me dar aquela bronca eu percebi o quão idiota eu fui, mas também a preocupação que Sasuke teve por mim.  
Eu não sabia o que falar, eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava me sentindo uma idiota, mas ao mesmo tempo eu nem sabia o que estava sentindo.  
'Isso não vai se repetir' – falei com a cabeça abaixada – 'Desculpe Sasuke' – foi uma desculpa sincera e inocente que saiu da forma mais pura da minha boca, foi então que percebi que foi a primeira vez que chamei ele pelo nome._

Parei de andar, o jeito no qual ela falou o meu nome, primeira vez devo confessar, mexeu de alguma forma comigo... "que gay eu to virando." Me posicionei na sua frente, ela me parecia bastante arrependida, pela primeira vez na vida, me senti culpado por ter falado daquela forma. Dei outro suspiro, "ótimo, agora vivo suspirando..."  
Me sentei na cama, ela se afastou um pouco, espero que o motivo não tenha sido o medo.  
Me aproximei dela, segurei seu rosto com as minha mãos e falei com a voz mais calma e "macia" que consegui.  
'Prometa que nunca mais será tão descuidada assim, você me deu um... Não importa, prometa que na próxima você espera eu chegar, para sair pra qualquer lugar, eu quero que prometa Sakura!'

_Estava perdida em meus pensamentos, quando dei por mim ele estava sentado na cama e para não fazer a mesma coisa que eu fiz em pensamento me afastei. Mas não tive sucesso, ele segurou meu rosto de uma forma que fez todo meu corpo se estremecer, as palavras dele pareciam musica aos meus ouvidos.  
Aquele não é mesmo o mesmo garoto que eu conheci... Aquele não é mais o Tarzan, muito menos o Sherek, ele está mais para o Ken da Barbie, o príncipe das princesas...  
Foco! Sakura se concentra! Foco!  
'Só prometo depois que falar o que eu te dei' - finalmente as palavras saíram da minha boca._

Olhei para ela incrédulo, depois de toda aquela minha... err preocupação, ela ainda fala isso.  
Sério, aquela garota era diferente, inusitada.  
Dei o meu melhor sorriso de lado, olhei bem nos seus olhos e por fim fui aproximando meus lábios do seu rosto até chegar na sua testa, dei um beijo na sua testa, me divertindo vendo seu olhar frustrado.  
'Nem em sonhos!' disse e depois me levantei da cama. 'Descanse enquanto eu faço o jantar.'

_Ai ele foi se aproximando, aproximando... Então beijou minha testa. Minha TESTA! Como eu odeio aquele garoto.  
Eu aqui já preparada pra poder realizar meus pensamentos, ai ele vem e beija minha testa! Affe... Fiquei sentada lá na cama meditando um pouco, porque a raiva que eu estava eu era capaz de... de... TACAR FOGO NA CHANELL!_

Fui para cozinha ouvindo os resmungos dela, eu tenho que confessar estava me divertindo com aquela garota.  
O beijo, foi ótimo, embora tenho que admitir que a minha vontade era outra, mas tive que me segurar, não posso prometer algo que eu não vou poder realizar.  
Ah, que complicado, problemático como dizia um amigo meu, garotas são problemáticas!  
Por algum motivo eu estava de bom humor, fiz uma comida até razoável, coloquei numa bandeja e levei para a Barbie Malibu.

_Bem mais calma eu fui tomar um banho enquanto o Tarzan fazia a comida. Meu tomara que caia e minha calça que eu lavei no ultimo banho já estava seca, então voltei aos meus trajes (tudo bem que tive que cortar minha calça e fazer dela um short curto, devido aos rasgos) e lavei a blusa do Tarzan para poder usar depois.  
Estava secando meus cabelos olhando pela janela, que a propósito tinha uma vista linda e o vento que batia em meu rosto fazia com que eu fechasse meus olhos e sonhasse um pouco, mas levei um susto quando escutei um grande barulho atrás de mim. Quando me virei vi o Tarzan me olhando e a comida espalhada pelo chão.  
Eu sei lá o que deu dele, parecia uma múmia petrificada, então como uma boa pessoa eu fui limpar a bagunça que ele fez._

Arregalei os olhos, não senti a bandeja escorregando por entre meus dedos. 'Merda', xinguei baixo o que aquela menina estava... err vestindo?  
Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais complicado, eu tinha que arrumar aquele rádio logo... FATO!  
Ela veio toda solidária me ajudar, mas fui um pouco grosso.  
'Não precisa, eu pego sozinho!'

_Ta vendo, depois reclamam que eu não faço nada. Toda vez que eu resolvo ajudar alguém da nisso. Não ajudo mais também.  
'Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez!' - disse um tanto irritada por ele ter sido grosso comigo, novidade.  
Então fui para a cozinha, ainda bem que meu pé já está melhorando, não preciso ficar mais quicando mas a dor da picada da cobra e do pé faziam com que eu mancasse.  
Me servi, sentei no sofá e comecei a comer concentrada na comida, para não pensar no Sasuke._

OK, a situação era a seguinte, eu não ia ficar parado, aquela era a minha ilha, eu estava nela primeiro, e conseqüentemente eu que salvei a patricinha, mas eu era o dono do pedaço.  
Em passadas curtas fui até onde ela se encontrava.  
Me posicionei na sua frente e falei  
'Sakura, acho que está na hora de colocar algumas regras por aqui!'

_Parei de encarar meu prato de comida e olhei para ele, aqueles olhos negros e profundos retribuíam a altura meu olhar, eu não sei como estava minha fisionomia e acho melhor nem saber, estava tento ver sua alma e descobrir o que ele planejava. Acho que foi em vão, só consegui pensar em regras tipo "Sakura você não sai dessa cabana sem mim" "Sakura você faz o que eu mandar"Sakura isso, Sakura aquilo e blábláblá... Ele estava lembrando meu pai.  
Encarei Sasuke e esperei ele falar, não iria abrir o bico dessa vez._

'Bem, vamos para as regras básicas, mas que eu quero que sejam seguidas!  
1° - Não sair desacompanhada por aí;  
2° - Divisão de tarefas, você terá que cozinhar;  
3° - Principal: nada de roupas curtas indecentes ou micro shorts!'

_Ta, foi quase o que eu disse. Será que eu já dou conta de saber o que ele vai falar? Nossa, que medo! Faço isso só com as minhas BFF.  
1° - Se eu saio sozinha por aí é porque você não está aqui pra ir comigo. Da mesma forma que você tem que esfriar a cabeça, eu também tenho.  
2° - Ta, eu posso cozinhar, mas não reclame do meu tempero.  
3° - Eu estou dessa forma, porque você não salvou nenhuma mala minha e eu não tenho outra roupa a não ser essa, então melhor se acostumar. Se não gosta feche os olhos.  
Terminei de falar tudo que eu tinha pra falar, me levantei e fui para o quarto._

Enquanto olhava a patricinha ir para o quarto, me lembrei do por que de eu não me casar!  
"Mulheres...".  
Fui para fora da cabana, o tempo estava esfriando, com toda certeza logo iria chover. "Adoro chuva." Fiquei um tempo lá fora só observando o mar, logo esfriou e eu entrei.  
Olhe bem, não há muita coisa para se fazer numa ilha como aquela, à noite e chovendo. Sem me dirigir à patricinha, tomei um banho rápido e fui para sala e me sentei no sofá em frente à lareira, sim, lá tinha uma lareira.  
Peguei um livro qualquer e comecei a ler, estava muito cansado, pois quase não dormir direito na noite anterior, enquanto vigiava a Rosada.  
Logo a chuva começou, graças a Deus estávamos em um local seguro na ilha, a correnteza devia estar alta. Junto com a chuva começaram os trovões, e nesse ritmo acabei adormecendo no sofá.

_Agarrei o travesseiro, eu morro de medo de chuva, muito mais de trovões. E aquela noite que eu tentava esquecer veio em minha mente.  
Estávamos no iate de papai, passando as férias de verão, quando uma tempestade se aproximou e em questão de minutos tomou conta do lugar onde o iate se encontrava. Papai foi tentar sair da tempestade enquanto minha mãe colocava meu colete salva vidas, foi quando uma onda invadiu o iate e arrastou-nos para a água. Foi a última vez que vi minha mãe...  
Um trovão cortou meus pensamentos, foi quando limpei as lágrimas que escorriam do meu rosto.  
- 'Sasuke...' – cutuquei ele levemente – 'Por favor, deixa eu dormir aqui com você.' – limpei novamente as malditas lágrimas que teimavam em cair, foi quando eu percebi que estava tremendo._

Eu estava tendo um ótimo sono, na verdade era um pouco pervertido, mas normal, afinal eu sou homem!  
'Jane...' dei um sorriso de lado.  
Foi quando eu senti alguém me cutucando. Eu ainda estava num estado de semi consciência quando eu vi Sakura me chamando.  
'Por favor, deixa eu dormir aqui com você.'  
'Sakura, - disse, mais acordado - o que você está fazendo aqui?'

_'Por favor, Sasuke... Eu to com medo' - acho que agora o Sasuke vai me dar uma tirada. Foi quando um trovão caiu e com o susto eu soltei um grito abafado, me encolhi toda e as lágrimas voltaram a cair._

Parece que com aquele trovão eu finalmente acordei.  
Olhei para Sakura ali encolhida e algo tocou em mim. ''Que gay!''  
'Sakura - me sentei - o que foi? Por que você está assim?'  
Veja bem, sou grosso, frio, indiferente, mas ainda me lembro das "lições de cavalheiro" da minha mãe.  
Com todo o cuidado peguei Sakura e a coloquei deitada no meu colo, sem malícia, nem nada, eu estava preocupado com ela.  
'Seu pé está doendo?'

_Eu estava com tanto medo que não dei conta de responder nada, eu simplesmente me concentrei em não chorar.  
Olhei para Sasuke e aquele olhar me acalmou, acalmou como nunca ninguém me acalmou, respirei fundo e respondi:  
'Deixa eu dormir com você? Por favor... To com medo!'_

Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso com ela, mas ela parecia bem desesperada, não sabia o que ela tinha, mas não custava nada ajudá-la.  
'Ahn, acho que aqui fica meio desconfortável! '- me senti um pouco sem graça.  
Delicadamente, me levantei, levando ela junto.  
'Sabe, eu to meio que ficando cansado de te carregar, sabia? Você é bem pesadinha, garota.' - disse num tom de brincadeira, tentando animá-la.  
Levei-a até o quarto e a depositei calmamente na cama, fui até o armário pegar uma coberta. A noite estava fria. Voltei para junto dela. A cobri e deitei por cima da coberta, olhando para ela.  
'Melhor?'

_Sorri de lado quando Sasuke disse alguma coisa, nem escutei o que era, mas o sorriso animador dele me fez sorrir junto.  
Após todo o cuidado dele em me colocar na cama e se preocupar comigo, eu me ajeitei em seu abdômen e antes de pegar em um sono reconfortante e seguro (sim, me sentia segura ao lado dele), sussurrei algo como um 'Agora estou' e dormi._

Fiquei olhando ela dormir por um tempo. Era engraçado, mas Sakura fazia uma cara engraçadinha quando dormia, era uma coisa bonita de se ver, não que ela não fosse..  
Logo, o sono foi voltando e antes de eu pegar no sono, dei um leve selinho em seus lábios e falei:  
'Boa noite, princesa!' - eu realmente esperava que ela estivesse dormindo.

_Acordei e saí da cama devagar para não acordar Sasuke que ainda dormia ali, ele realmente estava cansado.  
Fiz uma salada de frutas bem rápido. Meu pé já estava bem melhor, o que me ajudou bastante, mas ainda mancava. Levei para Sasuke. Ao olhar para seu rosto me lembrei da noite anterior, tive medo de fazer aquilo, mas quando vi já havia feito.  
'Bom dia, Sasuke-Kun!'- o acordei com um beijo na bochecha._

Por algum motivo acordei de bom humor naquela manhã. Demorei um pouco a me localizar. Quando vi Sakura na minha frente com uma bandeja, levantei uma sobrancelha.  
'Para mim?'

_'Er... Minha forma de agradecer pela noite anterior' – dei um sorriso torto, eu acho. Estava em uma situação constrangedora e não estava muito à vontade, principalmente ao me lembrar do King-Kong-Pink que eu paguei ontem chorando na frente do Sasuke.  
'Espero que goste' – me sentei do seu lado e entreguei a bandeja._

'Obrigado, eu acho. É bom saber que você já está seguindo as regras - disse num tom de brincadeira.  
Coloquei um pouco na boca, realmente me surpreendi, estava gostosa a salada.  
'Está muito bom, Sakura.' - disse enquanto colocava a minha mão por cima da sua.

_Tirei minha mão dali, me levantei rápido antes dele perceber que eu corei – 'Er... Vou tomar banho. ' – peguei uma blusa dele e fui quase correndo para o banheiro.  
O sonho de Sasuke me salvando daqueles leões de tanguinha voltou a tomar minhas noites de sono e ainda estava com pensamentos impuros, então sair de perto dele era a melhor coisa que eu fiz. Nossa! Quase o beijei! Sakura, foco! Foco! Ai, delícia! FOCO!_

"Que estranha". Olhei enquanto ela se dirigia para o banheiro, voltei para minha salada de frutas. "Isso está realmente bom!"  
Quando terminei, fui até a cozinha, deixei a bandeja em cima do balcão e voltei para o quarto.  
Eu estava apertado e Sakura não saia do banheiro.  
'Sakura?' - bati na porta.

_Tomei meu banho, me enrolei na toalha e fiquei encarando meu reflexo no pequeno espelho. Acho que fiquei ali bastante tempo pensando na minha vida antes de chegar naquela ilha, pensando como eu estava mudando. Mas eu nunca tenho tempo suficiente para pensar. Sasuke bateu na porta. Quando me virei para pegar a roupa, vi uma perereca.  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH' – entrei em desespero, abri a porta do banheiro e corri pra fora só de toalha mesmo. Foi quanto esbarrei com Sasuke que estava parado em frente á porta, caí por cima dele... Paralisei. _

'Outch' Quando dei por mim, eu vi uma figura de cabelos rosados, só de toalha, em cima de mim!  
Veja bem, eu sou um homem, e Sakura era tentadora. Reprimi meus pensamentos indecentes e tentei pensar em algo mais "puro".  
'Sakura, o que está acontecendo?' As palavras saíram todas erradas!

_Tentei me levantar.  
'Er... Ah... Er...' – tá, eu tinha me esquecido o porque que eu estava ali... BARATA! Ahh, lembrei! – 'BARATA! BARATA!' – levantei e comecei a pular e apontar para o banheiro, foi aí que eu lembrei que não era barata e sim uma perereca. Afee! – 'Quer dizer... PERERECAA!'_

Levantei e tentei me arrumar decentemente. Depois de ouvi-la, dei um suspiro alto.  
'Perereca onde?'  
Entrei no banheiro para encontrar uma pequena, minúscula, diminuta perereca!  
Não estou de brincadeira, era minúscula. Se eu fosse alguém que sorrisse com facilidade, provavelmente eu estaria a gargalhadas!  
'Sakura' - peguei a perereca – 'você só pode estar brincando, olha o tamanho dela, com toda certeza você com seus gritos histéricos a assustou muito mais do que ela te assustou.'

_Ta, eu ignorei Sasuke e, antes que ele entrasse no banheiro, fui na frente, vesti meu short curto e a blusa do Sasuke que ficou um palmo maior que o short.  
Saí do banheiro e saí da cabana, me sentei em um tronco caído logo ali na frente e fiquei olhando o nada._

Eu definitivamente não conseguia entender as atitudes dessa menina. Depois de fazer o que tinha que fazer, fui atrás dela. Ela estava sentada em um tronco, seu olhar era dirigido para o nada.  
Olhei para sua face, seus olhos eram incrivelmente verdes, tão verdes como as árvores daquela ilha, não que eu tivesse ficado algum tempo comparando, longe disso, eu só... reparei!  
De repente me veio uma ideia na cabeça.  
'Você sabe nadar, Sakura?' – perguntei com um sorriso.


End file.
